Gears of Halo
by The Andaroo
Summary: Gears of War meets Halo!  Two soldiers from diffrent times.  But they have the same goal.  To defend Humanity!  When these soldiers meet up, look out Locust Horde!
1. Chapter 1

Gears of Halo

There was a hiss as the cryotube unsealed. The Master chief was woken up from his mildly unpleasant cryo dreams. The only reason he should be awake is because someone picked up Cortana's signal. Cortana's voice came through his helmet speakers. "Chief, there's something you should know. That portal didn't just send us through space, but through time." "So where are we?" Somewhere above the planet Sera, about five million light years from Earth." "How do we," The Chief was cut short by an explosion. He felt the tremor through his armor. Cortana said, "Chief the frigate is falling apart. The gravity of the planet is pulling us in. There isn't enough power to pull us out." The chief replied calmly, "Are there any drop pods left?" "Only two remain operational. Here's a nav point, get there now!" "What about you?" "The ship will protect me; I need to make sure it doesn't land on anything important." The Chief nodded and sprinted off towards the nav marker on his HUD. He found a pod, pulled himself in and armed the tube. He felt a jerk as he was fired away from the ship. The pod soared down toward Sera, and the Master Chief, last of the Spartans, fell feet first toward his fate.

"Nemacyst!!!!!" shouted a COG soldier. Another Gear looked up to see the tell-tale black spots and the crackle of radio interference. But wait, what was that? It was a black pod, too big to be a Nemacyst, yet too small to be a Chopper. Was it some kind of new trick the locust had cooked up? No, the Gear discarded that. The Nemacyst were attacking it also. There was a metal air-foil out back, and it slowed. As it hit the ground in front oh him, the pod split to reveal, something. Seven feet tall, clad in iridescent green armor, a helmet with faceplate covering his head. What ever it was it seemed to be on their side. It shot a burst from a strange looking assault rifle and a Drone fell. He then switched to a bulky looking weapon. It was really just two tubes with a launcher area. The newcomer sighted the Seeder, and unleashed his rockets. That was it. It was a rocket launcher. The Gear heard gunfire from his left, which reminded him he still had work to do. He pulled up his Lancer assault rifle and fired into the tide of Locust. Another Drone fell, but it wasn't going to be enough. Even with this new ally, there was simply too many Locusts. And then as if things weren't bad enough, the Gear heard a guttural roar, "Boom!" And felt something rush by him. The grenade hit a Gear in back of him and tore him to pieces. "Oh great," he muttered.

The Master Chief had been fighting ever since he had dropped. There was some kind of weird bipedal monster. Not Covenant. But these soldiers seemed to know them. It shouted "Boom!" and fired its massive grenade launcher, which reminded him of the brute shot. He knew he needed more fire power to take this beast out. He threw a frag grenade, but was surprised when the thing kept coming. It was like a Hunter. The thing was pretty pissed off. It fired its gun at him.

The Gear saw the movement, but there was nothing he could do. The grenade hit their mysterious helper, and he vanished in the explosion. But when the smoke cleared, the figure in green was still there. "Jesus, who is this guy?"

The Master Chief shrugged off the impact. It had dropped his shields by half. Now _he _was pissed. He un-slung his rocket launcher and calmly looked at his target. He hit the trigger, and the rocket whooshed out of its tube and hit the Boomer right in the chest, blowing it to pieces. Its blood rained down on them.

The Gear, named Mitch, walked up to the Chief. "Thanks, man. But um, what, who exactly are you?" "Master Chief Spartan-117." Right then the history freak, Gabriel came up. "Spartan? I've heard of that. It was a program to make super soldiers 400 years ago during the Human-Covenant War." "400 years ago?" asked Mitch. "then why is he still alive?" Gabriel replied before the Master Chief could. "One of them, John-117, was the hero of the war. He destroyed the Halos, ancient super weapons and also the Flood. He was lost however when the frigate he was on was trapped inside a Slipspace Portal. I guess he was stored in cryo and that's how he survived so long." Gabriel paused to take a breath. "Dude, Shut, Up." Mitch said, smacking Gabriel upside the head. "He's right actually." The Master Chief said. Gabriel grinned in triumph. "Ha! I was right, Sarge!" "Yeah whatever, so Chief, where you going now?" "I have to go retrieve Cortana, my AI." Gabriel spoke again "An AI, as in Artificial Intelligence?" "Yeah what of it?" "Wow man, those haven't been around for years." Mitch interrupted, "So where is this AI of yours?" The Master Chief pointed in the direction where a huge plume of smoke had appeared. "Well let's go then!" The Master Chief looked down at his assists rifle's ammo counter. Only three rounds left. Mitch threw him a Lancer. "Welcome to Sera Chief," Mitch said, and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Gears of Halo: Chainsaw!!!!!!!

Well, the only review I got was for this, so…

The Master Chief fired at the Boomer. It just kept coming. They were getting pretty tiresome. He had run out of rockets on the last Seeder. Like the Flood, these things literally came out of every hole, every possible place. He shook his head. There was no time for that. He had to concentrate on killing the Boomer. But what would kill something like that. He had noticed the chainsaw attached to the lancer, but hadn't had a chance to try it out. Now looked like a good time. The Master Chief revved it up, felt it start, and got up from his hiding place. The Boomer noticed him now, and fired its Boomshot, but in vain. The Master Chief brought the Lancer down, and cut the Boomer in two. The halves fell in different directions. The Master Chief was in something akin to awe. The chainsaw offered the short range capabilities of those Elite energy Swords, yet had enough long range to balance it out. To prove it, he spun around and put in the remainder of the clip into an annoying Drone. It dropped like a sack of potatoes. Mitch jogged over from his position behind a dumpster. He noticed the Boomer halves. "So, been busy eh? Like that chainsaw bayonet?" The Master Chief didn't get to reply as an Emergence Hole opened up. "Aw crap." Mitch whined. He tossed a Bolo grenade and it blew, sealing the Emergence Hole, but not before a Drone and several Wretches popped up. The Drone fired its Hammerburst and the bullets pinged off the Chiefs shields. Suddenly, another Emergence Hold opened, and another. "Shit! It's an ambush!"

Mitch dove behind a stone pillar. The Master Chief stood firm. How could one man take so many bullets? The Chief fired his Lancer at the first Drone. It fell from at least a dozen shots right between the eyes. The Chief spun and revved the chainsaw. He brought it down, right onto the waiting head of a Wretch. The whirring blades cut through bone and brains like a hot knife through butter. Before the body had even fallen, the Chief was already up and running. Firing short bursts he put down the contents of an Emergence Hole, and caught a Drone gunner trying to fire his Troika. He used his Chainsaw like some sort of ancient samurai, weaving delicate patterns. But some Theron Guards popped up, and before long, their Torque Bows had pinned him down. Except that Mitch was in a perfect flanking position. He started running, screaming incoherently firing all the way. Somehow his bullets found their targets and a Theron Guard fell, mortally wounded. As the other Theron Guards turned and aimed their Torque Bows at him, Mitch dove to his left and avoided the projectile. However the explosion left him winded and the Theron Guards were open for another shot. Oh God, this is the end, thought Mitch. But no, it wasn't to be, as the Theron Guard's head exploded in a fountain of blood, brains, and bone. Huh? Mitch spun around. The Chief? No he was over there, showing what Mitch thought to be a surprised expression, since he couldn't see his face. Then it hit him. Gabriel, posted on some roof of some building, had their back.

Private Gabriel Mendez was extremely elated. "Boom! Headshot!!!" He screamed into his radio. He pulled the bolt, snapped a new bullet in, and peered through his Longshot scope. Who would be his next victim?


	3. Chapter 3

Gears of Halo: Drone Form

…I hope this doesn't suck

Gabriel was minding his business, which happened to be sitting on a rooftop blowing Locust brains out with his Longshot. And that's pretty much all he did. Reload, sight, fire, repeat. So he wasn't around to notice a tiny round thing, crawl through a crack in the walls, and slowly crawl down toward the ambush site. It danced on small tentacle like legs, propelling it forward.

The battle had been hard at first, but now it seemed the humans might win. Mitch was still firing away with his Lancer, the Master Chief was having fun with the Chainsaw, and Gabriel hiding somewhere in the sky sniping. So, obviously, there were a lot of dead bodies around. Some were completely unrecognizable, as the Chainsaw didn't exactly leave much behind. But one of them, an unlucky Drone that Mitch hadn't quite killed, was still lying there. It was in pain, almost dead, but no quite. And that, for once turned out to be a bad thing. The tiny round thing found its way toward the Drone. The Drone could do nothing as the thing bounced onto its back, and drove one of its tentacle things done its spine. The Drone wanted to roar in pain, but the thing was already inside, and in control. It slowly secreted chemicals into the Drone's body. The Drone's consciousness was driven away, but the last thing it felt was a pain so great the world must have collapsed on it. The monstrous "thing" now began to stretch its tentacles into the Drone's body. It slowly burrowed into the chest cavity, deflating itself to fit around the organs. Now, in its makeshift command center, it moved its tentacles, which in turn moved the legs. The monstrous thing stood up. It then moved toward the squad of unsuspecting Gears. It was hungry, still oh so hungry, this one body wasn't enough to sate its insatiable hunger, it wanted more, more, more!

The Master Chief waited while the others rested. The ambush had been too close. He looked around, almost expecting another Emergence Hole to pop up. Movement! It was a lone Drone, unarmed. The Master Chief wondered what was going on. Until he saw something that made his blood run cold, and sent a chill down his spine. It was the rotted looking flesh of the Drone, the head at an odd angel, the tentacles protruding from the arms. It looked dead, but wasn't. It walked toward them. The Master Chief didn't move. The sight of the Flood froze him in place. They were supposed to be dead! Now, they were here. Mitch happened to look up and see the monstrosity, and he turned pale. Gabriel screamed. The scream brought the Chief back to Sera. He snapped up his Lancer, and dumped the entire magazine into the combat form. When it finally fell, the Master Chief turned to Mitch and the squad. Only to find a snub pistol pointed at his faceplate. It was Mitch's. "You've got a lot of explaining to do Chief, just what the hell was that?" The Master Chief calmly pushed the gun away from his face. "That was the Flood. I guess they followed me on the Frigate and hid on it until it crashed." Mitch still wasn't convinced. "So, these Flood things came from your ship? And they take bodies? So, if your ship is leaking these things, we are all screwed." The Master Chief shook his head. "Not necessarily, if I can find my AI, then we might be able to lock down and destroy the Frigate that brought me here." "So we have another reason to find that AI." He holstered his pistol. "Sorry 'bout that Chief. Just wanted to make sure. We've got enough on our hands as it is." The Chief nodded, and they all started walking again.

The Infection Form inside the Drone was furious. There had been food, it had came, and it had left. Why, it should have eaten by now! Patience, patience, it would have its fill soon enough. The Drone was wrecked. It was a miracle, for the Infection From, that it had survived. However, the Drone was too badly damaged to continue as a Combat Form. No matter, the Infection Form started leaking more chemicals, changing the body yet again. The Drone became bloated, a wriggling mass of wet flesh, rotting, filled to the limit with new Infection Forms. The bigger balloon like monstrosity got to its stubby little "feet", and marched off, toward the Gears. Soon, soon, they would all be consumed by its never ending hunger! All shall fall before the might of the FLOOD!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Gears of Halo: Corpser vs. Flood

Again … I hope it doesn't suck

They were almost there. The frigate loomed over them, a huge hulking figure of twisted metal. Just a couple more meters to go and they were in.

Meanwhile, in the cavernous Hollow, the twisting tunnels that cut through Sera and were the home of the Locust, several Drones were guarding their underground base camp. They whispered to each other in their strange guttural language, they didn't notice the Carrier Form waddling toward them until it was too late. The nearest Drone shouted a warning, and grabbed his Hammerburst. But he was too late. The Carrier Form detected it, and the new Infection Forms inside struggled for freedom, like little kids waiting for cake. Let us go! We are hungry! Let us feast on their bodies! The Carrier Form fell to its knees, toppled over, and _exploded!_ The Drone was knocked off his feet, blown across the cavern, and hit the rock wall with a dull _thump_. The explosion sent a burst of new infection forms on their way, propelling them toward the Locust. An infection Form landed on a Drones chest, and burrowed in. Tentacles coursed through limbs, shoving aside bones. The darkness was filled with the Locusts' horrible screams.

Mitch walked up to the Frigate. Here it was a testament to the old days, when man was the supreme power in the universe. All that was gone now, man's space faring days were over, lost in the centuries of war. Mitch shook his head. He had more important things to think of. The Master Chief was looking for a way in, and he needed to find it quick. He was still looking when he felt the rumbling. Oh God how he hated the rumbling. Some one yelled "Emergence Hole!!!" over the radio. Mitch turned to see a Corpser burrow out of the ground. The huge spider-like creature roared a challenge. But then, another Corpser came up, and the first one was not expecting it. Mitch wasn't either. Because the Corpser wasn't your average everyday huge city destroying monster, it was covered in the bubbling growths that signaled the Flood. Its hard outer shell had rotted away, the limbs looked frail, and in general, it looked dead. It should have been dead, but it was still moving. Mitch might have pissed his pants. He took off running, screaming the whole way. Behind him, the two Corpsers had a battle of giants.

The Corpser that wasn't Flooded, (That's what I call it, deal with it) lets call it Corpser number 1. Now, Corpser number one was pretty freaked out. You would be too if you saw your best friend turned into a half-naked zombie alien death machine intent on killing you and taking your body for its own insane purposes. But number one was still a Corpser, and his reputation to maintain, and so proceeded to try and rip Corpser number 2's head off. (If you haven't figured out that number 2 is the infected one, you probably are too stupid to write. Repeat 2nd grade.) Corpser number 2 wasn't too happy with that, and started bashing number 1's head. Even with the Flood's chemicals to help it, number 2 was too badly rotted and damaged for a prolonged fight. With a wicked blow, number 1 knocked number 2's head off. Right off. It flew a little bit, and then had the courtesy to land a few feet from Mitch. Mitch screamed like a little girl. A high pitch scream like a young schoolgirl who found a bug on her dress. Mitch lost it. He started running in no particular direction, and screaming like crazy. Even a hardened Gear lost it before the sight of the disembodied head of an infested Corpser. Mitch was still running and screaming, and then he hit something. Something hard, which turned out to be the Master Chief. Mitch bounced off and hit the ground. He lay there panting, eyes darting everywhere, his fear overriding even the most basic instincts. The Master Chief couldn't have his Squad leader losing it, so he put his hand on the frightened Gear's shoulder and pulled him up. "Calm down soldier, that's an order." Mitch didn't relax a bit, but he stopped struggling. "Alright now what's wrong?" Mitch didn't say anything, just lifted a shaking finger toward the Corpsers. The Master Chief let go of Mitch, and started walking toward the battle. Mitch didn't want to follow him, but he was a Gear after all. He grabbed his Lancer and slapped a new clip in. Gabriel, who had run up after hearing the screaming, whispered "Rock 'n Roll!"

The Master Chief arrived to see the horror. The two Corpsers were still fighting; one missing its head, several limbs, and the other had a long gash in its side. There were hundreds of Infection Forms, Flooding out of the ground. Drones had come up to defend the Corpser, only to find _they_ needed defending. It was a scene straight from Hell. Drones fired Hammerbursts, popped pods. Theron Guards blew stuff up with their Torque Bows, Berserkers smashed everything in sight. Boomers fired their Boomshots and tore things to pieces. Combat Forms lashed tentacles and fired stolen weapons. Infection Forms rode Drones down into the ground, finally claiming their bodies. Carrier Forms blew up, killed stuff around them and sent new Infection Forms into the air. More and more Flood came and more and more Locust came until the fight looked like a mass of thrashing limbs and tentacles, steel carving up flesh, and explosions dotting the ground. Then some of the Flood spotted the Master Chief and started swarming in his direction. Mitch and Gabriel ran up at that moment, skidding on the rocks. The Master Chief yelled "RUN!!!" Mitch and Gabriel saw the scene below, yelled "OH SHIT!!!" And the three humans ran the hell out of there.

The Master Chief was running full speed. Gravel was thrown up by his feet. With his physical augmentation, he was by far faster than the Gears. He pulled ahead. Shit, there was nowhere to go. Except inside the frigate. The Master Chief ran up to a hatch in the frigate's side and peeled it back with his enormous strength. The Gears ran up, boots skidding over the gravel. They scrambled into the open hatch, and the Master Chief pulled it closed. There were several thumps as the Flood outside impacted with the metal. Mitch grabbed some junk lying on the floor and piled it up against the hatch. After the hatch was secure, the human soldiers turned and walked through the halls. They were charred from the intense heat of the entry, and it was a miracle the frigate even survived. "I wonder if the AI made it" Mitch said aloud. The Master Chief suddenly stopped. Mitch thought he had offended him. "Sorry Chief," Then he saw what was in front of him. It was a shattered hologram system, a terminal for plugging in AI's. It was active. The Chief whispered, "Cortana?"


	5. Chapter 5

Gears of Halo: Revelation

Again, again, I hope it doesn't suck…It was kinda hard to mimic Cortana's smartness.

"Cortana?" The hologram terminal whirred to life. Light flickered through the cracked glass of the terminal. Cortana's face was distorted; the slim figure she chose was uneven, like a broken holodisk. "Hello, Chief," Cortana's voice boomed through his helmet speakers, as well as the slightly burned speakers on the terminal. "Hello Cortana. How are you feeling?" Mitch and Gabriel stood off to the side, watching. Mitch muttered under his breath. "Can AI's feel anything?" The Chief continued to talk with Cortana and explained the situation. "The Flood must have managed to escape onto this frigate and land on Sera." Cortana replied "I have a solution, but you might not like it…" "Anything's good right now." "Well, after my time inside the Halo construct, I spliced some data on the Forerunners Slipspace capabilities. There was a file on their theories on time and space. While we were passing through the portal, I generated several possible situations. The frigate's fusion drive and Slipspace generators are still intact, I may be able to overload the generators to form a bubble, if you will, and blast it through time. The resulting overload of energy will completely and utterly destroy the Flood, therefore satisfying both our time, and theirs." Mitch was lost after Well, after my time in the Halo Construct. But he nodded anyway. "However," Cortana continued. "There is a snag. The generators are buried several kilometers underground. The impact actually buried part of the ship, and the bottom has been sheared away. That means the ship is open to the Locust to enter. You will have to head down there and activate the generators and fusion core." The Master Chief nodded, and made a move to pull Cortana from the terminal. "No, I need to stay inside the system. The calculations for the time jump have to precise and the generators must be linked exactly." The Chief nodded. He walked over to the Gears and signaled to the next passage. As the human soldiers left, Cortana whispered "Good luck.

Gabriel's boots made a loud clanging noisy as he walked down the stairs. Cortana's voice echoed through his radio. "The engine room is on deck 19. You are on deck 11 right now. Passive sensors show contacts on decks 18 through 20." Gabriel checked his Longshot. Ready to go. Mitch and the Master Chief walked ahead of him. They opened the hatch and swept the interior of the next room with their Lancers. "Clear," The Chief said over the radio. They proceeded. They had already passed through the ship's mess, sleeping quarters, and cryo storage. Cortana's voice was heard again "Chief, I've picked up new contacts; they're all over the place! The Flood has found the frigate. I'm sealing all passages to the generators except this one," She marked the location on the Chief's HUD. "It won't keep them out forever, please Chief hurry." He broke into a run, and the Gears rushed to keep up. They could hear muffled thumps all over the ships, the weakened metal groaning, and finally giving way in an explosive _bang_! Flood infections Forms seemed to materialize out of thin air, dropping from air ducts and power conduit boxes. Mitch fired his Lancer; the bullets pooped a pod, and sent several up in a chain reaction. Gabriel slung his Longshot, it was no good in close-quarters, and drew his snub pistol. He fired into the mass of Flood; the air was soon filled with scraps of wet flesh. The Master Chief charged on, and Mitch followed him. Gabriel dashed through a door way, and they locked it. "Come on, we have to get to the generator." The Master Chief said. A voice boomed over the radio. "I'm afraid that's not an option." "Arggh!" Mitch and Gabriel dropped their weapons, holding their ears. "What's that noise?!?!?" "I am the Gravemind. I am a monument to all of your sins." The Master Chief knew that horrible, wretched voice. "That's impossible; I killed you on the Ark." "Nay, I did not die. My essence carried on, and I was reborn! The Ring's detonation sent a small peice of the Ark hurtling through the void, to land here. My few remaining Flood managed to manifest on this planet, and recreate me! My children sacrificed many bodies to rebuild me. But those meddlesome Forerunner! They found me and put me into stasis! Only this ship falling from the heavens could have woken me! And you, foolish Reclaimer, have brought it to me. Along with HER!" The Master Chief realized something. "The Locust, they are the Forerunner?!?!?"

"Of course."

Pretty wild huh? To think that the Locust are the greatest technologically advanced species in the galaxy… Sorry if this goes against theories, and and if you have anything to add about facts I missed, please tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Gears of Halo: Descent

Mitch tried to get the memory of that horrible voice out of his head. It was like fingernails over chalk mixed with mike feedback mixed with glass shattering mixed with Wretch scream. Gabriel was of the same mind. "God, I've never heard anything like it." The Master Chief didn't say anything. He hadn't said anything since he found that the Locust were something called the Forerunner.

_Flashback time!_

"_The Locust, they are the Forerunner?!?!?" "Of Course. Now you, meddlesome Reclaimer, must die. Feel the full wrath of the Flood!" It was like a floodgate had been opened. The sudden tide of Infection Forms was suffocating. The three humans ran, the Flood following close behind. Boom! A Boomer appeared, with several Drones. The fired on the Flood and accidentally bought the humans time to escape. _

_Aw, end of Flashback. _

The three humans had been going down, down, down. It was like the ship didn't end, and extended right into the heart of Sera. The constant descent into the planet was unnerving. The Gears didn't like to be underground. Their enemies, the things that haunt them in their sleep, and shot at them in the day, lived down there. Mitch shivered at the thought of the Locust. There was a rattling sound ahead. The Master Chief stopped and peered ahead into the darkness. More rattling. Gabriel whispered, "What is that?" The answer came in the form of several Wretches accompanied by a Drone. The Master Chief dropped to one knee and poured a clip into the oncoming mass of Wretches. The relatively weak Locust were cut down, but the Drone had enough sense to find cover behind a fallen weapons cabinet. Mitch grabbed a bolo grenade and lobbed, up and over the cabinet, right on top of the waiting Locust. The Drone only had time to let out a coarse yell before the grenade blew in his face and spread what looked like red paint all over the walls. "Hell yeah!" Mitch called out. However, the Locust were now notified of the humans' location and sent more Wretches after them. The soldiers were on the run again. They rushed down a ramp that led, according to the peeling paint on the wall, deck 16. Deck 16 turned out to be filled with hostiles, the Flood and Locust involved in their own battles. The Master Chief led them through a series of maintenance passageways to bypass most of the fighting. They emerged from the dark corridor to find themselves alone, with a stairway with a painted arrow with the words "Engine Room." Mitch walked down and opened the hatch. He gasped at what he saw. The floor of the Engine Room was gone. The metal just dropped off. Below was the cavernous Hollow, where the Locust resided. The Engine Room was illuminated by the glowing streams of Immulsion. Gabriel let out a low whistle. "Wow, what happened here?" The huge engines, usually towering three stories above the ground floor, floated in midair. They were connected directly to the ships hull by means of long columns and sinewy gas cables. There were several walkways for technicians. The Master Chief pointed at an open hatch in the side of the main reactor. "That's our destination." Mitch nodded. There were three conveniently placed cables near the hatch. They would have climb up three stories to reach the engine, reactor, and then move on to the Shaw-Fujikawa trans-light generator. (Slipspace thing) Cortana opened up a channel. "Ok, you need to get inside and manually activate the core. The engines shutdown when the impact shattered their main conduit. You need to go repair or replace it. Once you're done, you'll need to power up the Slipspace generators. I'll walk you through it when you're ready." They were just about to set off on the cables when the Flood _and_ the Locust attacked. "Ah great," Mitch muttered as Infection Forms filled the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Gears of Halo: It's Quiet

The Master Chief's Lancer spat lead. The rounds cut down the Flood Drone Form in front of him; the tentacles had been inches from his helmeted head. Gabriel had his snub pistol out and fired into the depths of the tentacled menace. Mitch lent a hand in the form of his chainsaw. He cut down a Drone Form and spun around to catch a fleeing Drone with a hail of bullets. The Master Chief had picked up a Gnasher shotgun on the way and it would be good for close-up work. It had been kind of hard to tell it was a shotgun. Maybe future people didn't like the old style? Whatever it was, the Gnasher worked like a charm, blowing holes the size of a dinner plate in Flood and Locust alike. He used it to put down a Flood Carrier Form before it had a chance to explode in his face. He spun around to find himself face to face with a Flood Tank Pure Form. That must mean the Gravemind was really working hard since they were already reaching the highest level to have Pure Forms. (Tank forms are those big things you have to fight in Halo 3 that look like and infected Hunter. They're not. They are Pure Forms, which aren't made out of any host, but instead the recycled bone and biomass of fallen enemies and allies and innocent bystanders.) Or maybe the Locust just provided a lot of bodies. Whatever it was, the Master Chief was going to have to deal with it. Since he had the shotgun, he brought it up to the Tank's face and pulled the trigger. It didn't fall, but instead spewed out some Infection Forms from its "mouth" and raised its arm. The arm looked like more of a blade, and it hurt like one too. The impact drained the Master Chief's shields and sent him flying backwards to land in a pile of Infection Forms that popped under his weight. The Tank Form followed after the Chief, but suddenly a Bolo grenade appeared out of nowhere and latched itself to the unfortunate Tank. The grenade blew and sent a chunk of Flood stuff soaring into the air. The remains plopped down on the metal Floor. And with that, the fight was over. There silence. Complete and utter silence. And yet, it was scarier than the sounds of combat. There were no explosions, no gunfire. No guttural roars or wet slippery sounds. Just silence. "It's quiet…too quiet."

BOOM!!! The metal wall burst apart before them. The huge hulking form of a Berserker loomed over them. However, it was infected. Weird sensory organs protruded out of its chest. Tentacles coursed through mighty arms, roughly pushing aside bones to create a fearsome weapon of destruction that lanced out of the Berserker's arm. The head was still connected and still moved around, as if sniffing the air, looking for them. But it wasn't blind anymore. The sensory organs let it see and its feet shuffled forward. It raised its arm to knock the Chief's head off, but the Chief jumped to his feet and ran full speed away. Barely made it out from under the arm of impending doom. The tentacles impacted the metal floor, and in its weak state of decomposition, actually snapped off. However, the floor didn't fair much better. It was like a Gravity Hammer had an accident, the metal was blown away, revealing the cavernous landscape underneath. The glow of Immulsion filled the corridor. The Berserker's already impressive strength mixed with the Flood's steroid like muscle enhancers created a volatile mix. "Oh crap," Mitch said. The Master Chief pulled something out of the pouch on his leg. It was a Lotus anti-tank mine. He tossed it like a Frisbee, clicked his COM and yelled "Fire in the hole!" The mine hit the Berserker Form, attached itself with its stabilizing spikes, and blew. The mine had enough kick to blow through the titanium-A armor of a Scorpion tank, yet it only blew a small hole in the Berserker. In fact, the mine did kill an Infection Form, but the Berserker had several Infection Forms in it, because it needed more control than a regular Drone. The Berserker got mad and charged at the humans. Mitch and Gabriel pulled out Bolo grenades and threw them. However, the twin blasts weren't enough to put the Berserker down. The Berserker's arm exploded in a wriggling mass of freshly grown tentacles. As it charged, the Master Chief yelled over the COM, "Fire at the ground!" They all opened up, and the weakened metal groaned. The bullets impacted and bounced off or shattered. The tiny fragments made the Chief's shields flare. Then, the metal gave out under the intense barrage. The Berserker had no time to stop its charge; it dug its feet into the metal, but slid over and into the hole. It fell some hundreds of feet, and then landed in a pool of Immulsion with a _splash_. It howled an animalistic howl that resonated the Berserker's and the Flood's anger. And it was quiet again. Alone at last.

This chapters a bit long eh? Well, it's a trade. No update for a couple of days since I have to do a project. I hate school.


	8. Chapter 8

Gears of Halo: Ignition

The three human soldiers crawled up the cables like monkeys. They arrived on the maintenance platform for the Engine. The open hatch to the engines awaited them. They proceeded to open the hatch and peer inside. It was pretty amazing. The circuits had parted enough to reveal the inside of the engine. The sight was truly breathtaking. The engine was almost 150 meters long, normally whirring blades and belts that all worked together beautifully with the reactors to give the frigate push. The heart of the ship, if you will. However, the circuits weren't supposed to part to reveal the engines, and that was the problem. The main conduit that led to the controls was gone. Cortana had said just damaged, but they were gone. Sabotage maybe? Whatever it was, they needed to fix it, and quick. Gabriel contemplated the situation. "I think I can fix it, but I'll need some time." The Master Chief said, "Good, get to work, maybe we can go see the Slipspace generators." However, they didn't get a chance to as several Infection Forms fell from the ceiling and plopped right on top of them.

Gabriel tried to concentrate. There was a tremendous amount of noise in the background as the other humans fought off the Flood. Their Lancers spewed lead, and the reports echoed in the cavernous setting of the Engine Room. "Um, could you guys lower the volume please?" "What the hell man? We can't just lower the volume." Mitch yelled. A Carrier Form exploded and added new Infection Forms to the fight and a period to Mitch's sentence. Gabriel grumbled and continued to fumble around with the circuits. His plan was to realign the conduit by completing the circuit with his snub pistol which would reconnect the two ends. (Basically jam his pistol inside which would fill in the circuit.) However, he had to make the tow ends of the circuit compatible to the ends of his snub pistol. He fumbled around with them, trying to force them into different shapes. "I got it! No wait, it died."

Mitch fired his Lancer. The Infection Forms popped with surprising force. He had yet to see what these things did, but judging by the state of the Drones and the Master Chief taking no chances with them, he could tell he didn't want to know. However, he was going to find out anyway, since the Infections Forms overwhelmed him and a flood of the tiny round creatures attacked him. One jumped onto his head and stuck a needle looking thing into his neck. He screamed in pain. The thing tapped into his spinal cord. Another dose of pain. It just came in waves, this new pain. He felt himself slipping into a weird half-world the outside just another dream. The only thing he knew was the pain. The strange "other" forced its way into his mind. I knew I would die one day, but why this? He thought. But then, a figure, tall, clad in iridescent green armor, muscular, a single word escaped Mitch's lips. "God?" However, the figure wasn't God. The Master Chief reached down, and pulled the wriggling Infection Form off of Mitch. He popped it in his hand. Mitch laid there, on the cold metal of the maintenance tunnel, the Master Chief standing over him, Gabriel off to the side fumbling with circuitry and muttering to himself, not even aware of the fate that almost befell his comrade. Mitch decided that he was going to stay on the ground a few more minutes, and the Chief let him.

Gabriel got the circuits wired. Now, for the finishing touch, his snub pistol. He was kind of sad, the pistol had been with him for a long time, and it had helped in close-quarters where his Longshot couldn't go. But, it couldn't be helped right? He reluctantly drew his pistol and placed it inside the conduit, completing the circuit. He told the master Chief, "It's done, tell your AI, I mean Cortana to fire 'er up." The Master Chief nodded, and then opened a secure channel to Cortana. "We've replaced the conduit. Note that the conduit was removed, probably sabotage. We're moving on to the next objective." Cortan's voice replied "Affirmative. I'll look into the sabotage case. We may have another force to contend with on this ship."

Gabriel watched as, somewhere, Cortana started the engines. Electricity coursed through his pistol. The engines coughed and sputtered, then came to life. The rumbling was a welcome one. Power was returned to the ship's thrusters, but they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Once they activated the generators, they were going to blast the Master Chief back through time. And then, what?

Sorry if it sucked. Also, I know I'm not that good with titles, since it didn't really have to do with igniting, it just sounded cool. And that's what matters the most right?


	9. Chapter 9

Gears of Halo: Bang, you're dead.

Mitch was still lying on the floor. The Master Chief pulled him up. "We need to get moving." Mitch nodded and tried to stand. He got it on the fourth attempt. They continued onward to the generators. The Shaw-Fujikawa tans-light generators were a piece of equipment neither of the Gears had ever seen. The generators were the backbone of any good colonization effort. However, none of them really knew how it worked. What the hell was Slipspace anyway? Cortana told them over the COM, "Over on the side, there are two manual control boxes. Inside is a pair of red handles. Pull them both down, and the generators are good to go." Mitch asked, "What? That's it?" "That's it." They found the boxes and pulled the handles. The generators activated. Radiation levels flared, then died. "Now, proceed to the MAC cannon. In order for this to work, we need the magnetic coils of the MAC cannon to channel the flow. We'll also need it to fire you into time." Mitch asked Gabriel, "Mac? Like in macaroni?" "Magnetic Accelerator Cannon." "Ohhh…What?" "It's a big gun that uses magnets to propel a projectile to near the speed of sound." The Master Chief was already on his way there. The huge tube weapon was on the other side of the ship. The Gears struggled to catch up. When they did though, there was a huge firefight involving Flood, Locust, the Master Chief, and an odd floating cylindrical metal floating robot that shot a ruby colored beam of ozone smelling energy. Gabriel stepped back and unlimbered his Longshot. He aimed for the nearest Drone form, and pulled the trigger. The round tore into the Drone's skull and blew off its head but the Form kept fighting. Obviously the things didn't need the host's vitals. Gabriel switched targets. His original one died under a hail of bullets from Mitch's Lancer. He peered through the scope and sighted a Drone busy fighting off the Flood. He decided to spare it the pain of getting infected. Gabriel was merciful. He blew off the Drone's head and spared him. Mitch moved in to help the Chief, in the process sawing in half a Drone Form. The monstrosity came apart, showering Mitch with green slime. The inside of the Drone had been liquefied. Only the tentacles kept the thing from completely falling apart. Mitch was disgusted. He wiped his chainsaw blade on another Drone. The master Chief saw Mitch coming to help, and tried to tell him to shoot the Sentinel, but it was too late. The robotic enforcer shot a ruby colored beam and knocked Mitch right off his feet burning through his armor. Mitch grunted from the floor. "Little bastard…" Mitch brought up his Lancer from his position on the floor and unloaded the remainder of the clip into the Sentinel. It exploded with a shower of sparks. The Master Chief helped Mitch up and together with Gabriel sniping, they took down the remainder of the Locust forces. Gabriel walked over to Gears. "What was that th…" Gabriel didn't get a chance to talk before a Drone Form fell from the ceiling, dragged him down, and fired its stolen boltok pistol into his gut. Gabriel said, "Bastard, no fair." he fell, the high caliber round had taken its toll. However, Gabriel had enough in him to reach up, and rip the Infection Form out of the Drone's chest. "Slimy little bastard," he said before he squeezed his fist over the tiny creature. The Master Chief walked over to him. He stood up, shaking his head. Mitch walked over to Gabriel's body. He knelt, and closed his squad mate's eyes. Mitch wasn't really religious, but he prayed, prayed long and hard, that God would spare him, he was too young to be fighting in a war, too young to see the horrors of death. Gabriel had been religious, and Mitch saw the cross hanging from his neck. "Good bye Gabriel, I won't be seeing you, you're going someplace I can't go." With that he dragged his friend's body over to a nearby maintenance tunnel and sealed the hatch. Before he left though, he grabbed his friend's COG tags. "Your family needs to know." With that, he left knowing that the hatch would keep him safe from the Flood and that the blast from the Slipspace portal would cremate him. "Good bye."

Aww sad.


	10. Chapter 10

Gears of Halo: MACaroni

Another funny name

The two human survivors walked in silence to their objective. Cortana had also kept her smart talk to a limit. "Um, well, I've found a way out for you Mitch… I've checked the frigate's inventory. One Longsword fighter is still docked in Launch Bay 7. If you move now, you can make it before we blow the generators. Mitch nodded and turned around. Then he turned back. "Which way is that again?" The Master Chief pointed to the _other _direction. "Oh sure, I knew that." He ran off. "Think he'll make it?" Cortana asked. "Because you know, I have calculated his chances of survival…" The Chief shook his head and walked off.

Mitch ran around looking for Launch Bay 7. Why did they have to make ships so damn confusing? It was like they didn't want him to find that damn launch bay. Damn it! Where the hell was it?!?!?!?! There was a rumble. Cortana must have been starting the sequence. Mitch noticed little tunnel. It was at the bottom of a long gap though. There was a big sign in bright letters that said, LAUNCH BAY 7. Mitch took a running jump and hit a cable that passed through the bay and his current position. He slid on it down to bay. Mitch landed with a _thump_, but was fine. He ran to the Longsword fighter. Its hull was scarred and scorched, breached in several places. The hatch on the side was barely hanging on; as Mitch pried it open it fell off in his hands. He ran up the ramp and started the ship. With a growl, the engine came to life. "Oh thank you God." The Longsword blasted out of the bay and into the sky, all the while Mitch prayed it would hold.

The Master Chief found the MAC gun. There was a weird looking bay thing to put in the rounds. The Chief clambered in. Then he got back out. He walked to the nearest terminal where Cortana was complaining that he had forgotten her. He pulled the chip and plugged it in to his helmet. Cold mercury filled his mind, a stab of pain, and then it subsided. "Still a lot of room in here, even after all this time." The Master Chief ignored her. He once again clambered inside the MAC gun. He could see through the wide barrel. "Start it up." The generators whirred to life. Energy flowed from them into the MAC gun. The Chief used his COM system to contact a certain Lonsword fighter.

Static. Then the forward screens came on. The Chief's voice came through. "Mitch, get as far as you can. Cortana says the blast will have a radius of about 50 Kilometers. Push the engines as far as you can. The sequence will begin in five minutes. Good luck."

The Chief saw bolts of blue energy flow into the gun's magnetic coils. A force field of Slipspace radiation, sapphire in color, formed over the Chief. "Here we go Chief." Cortana said. The Flood fell from the ceiling and burned against the force field. Suddenly radiation spiked. Sapphire blue energy exploded all around the Chief. His shields drained. Mitch was out in the Longsword and turned to see the explosion. It would eradicate the Flood. What he didn't know was that the explosion would act as a Lightmass process, efficiently turning all the Immulsion into fuel. The Longsword's frame rattled and shook. Mitch fought to keep it under control. The engines were pushed to the max, and he tried to outrun the coming flame. The aft cameras showed the ship consumed by a blast of white light. It flared over the plains, burning everything. The rupture was not only in normal space, but in time. Mitch's eyes grew wide. In the center of it all, there was a small blue sphere. Mitch hit the zoom. Inside was the Master Chief. Then, the blast imploded, and the Master Chief was gone from view. When the smoke cleared, the plain was scarred, and nothing was left to mark the passing of the greatest warrior of _any_ time.

Mitch flew the craft for several miles back to the COG base. His wounded ship burned out and crashed. The metal skidded over gravel, coming to a stop before a statue of Marcus Fenix. Mitch pulled himself out of the Longsword and walked on. The sun was out, it was warm, and in the distance there was the screech of tortured metal and the _ratatat_ of automatic weapons. Mitch took a breath of the fresh, smoke filled air. Just another day on Serra.


End file.
